


sunny place

by oddball_duo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, cute little cop Hinata, psst Kageyama is scared of squirrels pASS IT ON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball_duo/pseuds/oddball_duo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“it’s 2 in the morning and i was just trying to get home but i left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and i drove into a pole – would you please stop laughing you’re a cop. you’re supposed to be helping” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunny place

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even ship kagehina  
> _sun-chan

Kageyama Tobio was so done.

So, so very done. If he thought this day couldn't get any worse than it already was, he was wrong.

It was 2 in the morning, and here he was, sitting in his car and being unable to move because of that damn squirrel that got into his car, making him drive into a fucking pole. To make matters worse, there was currently an orange haired cop laughing at his misfortune. "Oh my god, you're a cop, please just stop laughing, I'm in pain here. Help me," mumbled Kageyama. Said orange haired cop decided at that moment to stop his fit of laughter and look at Kageyama, clearly trying to hold back a smirk.

"Sorry," the cop said, "I've just never heard of someone leaving their car's sunroof open all day and letting a squirrel climb in," Once again, the cop began to laugh at him obnoxiously, clearly finding amusement in his infelicity. "Oh my god," groaned Kageyama. It was like this asshole of a cop was trying to make him miserable. At the very least, he could try to help him and not just stand there laughing. This was no laughing matter (well, at least not to Kageyama), and he could have died! That squirrel was the pure definition of evil. "Okay, if you're not going to help me, I'm going to walk home and let you take care of all the repair fees for my car," threatened Kageyama. If this damned jerk of a cop wasn't going to voluntarily help him, he was going to **force** him to.

 "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," the orange-haired cop said before letting out another small laugh. "You can't even do that to cops, you know." He said whilst pulling out a small notebook. Kageyama grunted a bit. His annoyance was mainly due to the cop laughing at him, but another part of him was angry at the cop for being _so god damn cute._ Even his laugh was quite adorable, and Kageyama had definitely heard alot of it this night. "Right, erm," the cop started, interrupting Kageyama's thoughts, "Do your headlights still work? I need some light so I can see what I'm writing down." the cop asked with a bright smile. _A smile that could probably make flowers grow_ , Kageyama thought as he turned on his headlights. The cop smiled a little wider and Kageyama was so thankful that he was naturally good at making a poker face, because if he wasn't then he'd probably be a blushing idiot right now. "Thank you! Okay so uhm, I'm gonna ask you a few questions right now."

Kageyama studied the orange-haired cop that he could now see more clearly because of his headlights. He was short, like _really short_ , but it only served to make him look cuter. His orange hair was even messier than Kageyama thought, spreading out in different directions like orange birds taking flight. He had pale skin and warm brown eyes that could probably melt a person if they looked long enough. His nose was small and pointy, as was his chin. It was a really beautiful face. As for his body, it wasn't very built, however there was muscle in all the right places. Looking at his chest, Kageyama read the nameplate.

"Hinata Shouyou.." Kageyama decided he liked the way it rolled off his tounge. Hinata seemed to decide that too, because he seemed to blush slightly, with a very bad attempt at hiding it. _Full body blush_ , Kageyama noted. "Sunny place. What a pretty name." Kageyama said, in an attempt to make the policeman named Hinata blush harder.

"How can you say things like that with a straight face?!" Hinata exclaimed, covering his reddened face with his notepad. "Um, anyway... the questions.." he said, trying to change the subject before he blew a fuse.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, err, were you under the influence of alcohol when driving?"

"No, I was under the influence of a small brown squirrel glaring daggers at me."

Hinata laughed at that, and Kageyama totally did not celebrate inside for being the reason that cute laughed filled the air again. Totally did not internally celebrate.

Catching his breath, Hinata asked another question. "What about drugs? Were you under the influence of drugs?" Kageyama replied with a short and simple 'nope', and Hinata said he'd check Kageyama's breath before giving him a warning ticket.

Hinata leaned down and put a breathalyser machine into Kageyama's mouth. _He's so close_ , Kageyama thought. He wanted to put his hands through the soft looking orange hair. As for Hinata, he was thinking similar things. Maybe dirtier things. Specifically about Kageyama's lips. How he'd like to kiss him and explore every inch of the inside of his mouth. They both seemed to notice that Hinata had been standing with a stick in Kageyama's mouth for too long.

"Oh my- uhm, sorry, I was er-- thinking about things, and uh..." Hinata yelped once he had noticed and straightened his back in a convulsive movement. "Ah, err, the machine doesn't show any sign of alcohol on your breath so yeah, I really do think it was just the squirrel.." Hinata said, laughing on the last syllable.

"What about my car..?" Kageyama asked, scratching the back of his head out of awkwardness. He really wouldn't have minded if Hinata did stay there.

"Ah, uhm--! I, uh, think we can get you a 40% off discount when it comes to fixing your car, and as for a taxi ride home, I'll pay for that." Hinata said, avoiding eye contact as he scribbled something down. He ripped a page off his notepad and passed it to Kageyama. "Just show this to the people who will tow your car away and they'll refer you to a mechanic, then show this to them. It has the address for the compound on it, so just go there whenever in the next seven days." Hinata seemed to remember something as his eyes lit up and he scribbled something else down. "Also! Your warning." He handed Kageyama another paper, then waited for the tow truck people to arrive before walking with Kageyama to the main street and giving him money for a taxi ride. Kageyama felt a little sad that he'd probably wouldn't see the adorable policeman again.

When the taxi Kageyama got into started moving, he got the pieces of paper out and noticed something in the corner of the warning paper. Hinata had written down a little note saying 'Don't do it again!', followed by a phone number. Kageyama smiled. At least it wouldn't be the last time he saw Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW BROKEN DOWN CARS WORK OKAY //sobs  
> but yeah i think i wrote more of this than night-chan did since different time zones and she had to go to bed before we could finish it  
> _sun-chan


End file.
